Daddy's Girl
by Gotham Siren
Summary: AU: Peter Fleming was always very close to his daughter. Seeing her grow up was always incredibly hard, especially on days like her wedding day. Peter's POV, Vinwell.


**What's this? A new oneshot? Yay! **

**This is purely an AU. I guess you could consider this as the universe from Orwell's hallucinations in episode 8, as well.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Daddy's Girl**_

Peter never thought much of his daughter's wedding day. He told himself that she would never get married. Jamie would always be his little ballerina, his princess. When she was a baby, it was all so easy. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

However, the older she got, the more difficult this became. As a little girl, Jamie went everywhere with Peter. He took her to ballet recitals, and they would always go out for ice cream afterwards. He would always take her to the recitals, but after a certain age, she would have plans afterwards.

Jamie's latter years of adolescence were like a roller coaster ride. She went through so many phases in life. So many things that she liked, but soon got bored with. So many things that she loved and stuck with.

When her teenaged years came, that was when Peter really started to worry. She no longer was interested in just books, music, and dancing. His little girl was also interested in boys. It was no secret that the teens she surrounded herself with were bad influences. The brunette didn't really show any interest in going to parties, but she did show an interest in bringing her friends over to the Fleming manor. As the years went by, her friends had come and gone. Jamie experienced heartbreak after heartbreak, which allowed the billionaire to try to comfort his daughter, (however, Catherine was much better in this case. At least she knew how to comfort their sixteen-year-old).

But, crazy as it may sound this wasn't the worst part. By the time Jamie turned seventeen, she was in a relationship that actually worked! All of her previous boyfriends never lasted longer than five months. When she met Vince Faraday at a library downtown, everything changed.

There was a four-year difference between the two, which raised an alarm within Peter. Unfortunately, between him and his wife, he was the only one who felt this way.

The boy was well mannered enough, but Peter still couldn't picture someone taking his little girl away. The closer Vince and Jamie got, the more panicked the billionaire grew.

Peter remembered the first time that his daughter brought her man home for dinner. He was on his best behavior and, for the most part, kept his hands to himself. The billionaire appreciated this, but this didn't mean that he would like some 21-year-old to be involved with his 17-year-old daughter.

Before Peter knew it, his daughter's relationship went from months to _years. _Jamie told her mother that everything felt right when she was with Vince. Catherine was quite fond of Vince, and approved of their growing relationship.

The billionaire and his wife often fought about this, but Catherine just reassured Peter that he was overreacting. Vince was a good choice for their daughter, and he _did _make her exceptionally happy.

The afternoon after Jamie's high school graduation had been enough to give both Mr. and Mrs. Fleming heart attacks. About halfway through the party that Catherine threw for her daughter, Vince pulled his girlfriend's parents aside and asked for their blessing in his and Jamie's engagement. The mother really liked Vince, but somehow, the idea of someone being engaged just after high school really scared her. Especially for her daughter.

Vince explained to them that they wouldn't get married until after they graduated from college, and even then, they needed time to live together before marriage. The Flemings needed to know that Vince didn't want their daughter to give up her life at the drop of a hat. He was willing to wait for her, no matter how long it took.

Peter had suspected that his daughter was pregnant, why else would they want to get married so early? With that allegation still in mind, the billionaire was ready to let Chess have some fun. However, this accusation was quickly proven wrong when Catherine asked the same exact thing her husband was thinking. Vince had just laughed; that _wasn't _the reason. He sincerely loved his girlfriend; this engagement was to prove to her that he wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

Eventually, Jamie's parents gave them their blessings, no matter how unsure they were about this. Even if Catherine and Peter wanted to protect their daughter, the mother knew that she would never learn if they told her what she should and shouldn't do with her future.

-0-

Peter took a deep breath from where he sat in the pews next to his wife. Today was the biggest day of his daughter's life and he wouldn't have missed it for the world. A spectrum of memories played before Peter mentally. He had been there for his daughter's birth, his daughter's first words and first steps, his daughter's high school and college graduation; and now he was there for his daughter's wedding day.

The billionaire looked down at his lap where Catherine's slender fingers were laced through his. He had never felt more nervous in his life. His little girl had been growing up too fast all through her life, sure, but now it was the real deal. He had to share his little girl with another man, and he wasn't sure he could do that.

As the crowd quieted down, Peter picked his head up and looked around. It was almost time to start, which meant that he needed to meet up with his daughter. The billionaire gave his wife a quick peck before getting up to find his daughter. He went through the double doors at the back of the chapel, instantly meeting his daughter.

"Hi, dad," Jamie began. Her white gown sparkled against the embroidery that lined the v-neck of the dress. Her hair was mostly in an up-do, except for two of her bangs that sat on her shoulders.

Peter smiled back at his daughter, speechless. His little girl was a woman now, as hard as that may be to swallow.

"Are you ready?" the brunette asked, calmly taking her father's mannerisms in.

"Yes of course," the billionaire responded, a bit dazed. He held an arm out, to which his daughter accepted with a bright smile.

As the wedding march began, Peter and Jamie knew that it was time to walk down the aisle.

With every step they took, the billionaire's heart raced that much quicker. He looked at the family and friends that watched from the pews and at the end of the aisle. Then he looked back at his daughter. Through her veil, you could still see her dazzling smile. Peter never thought he would see her look so happy. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she took in everything before her; there was no mistaking those tears. She wasn't sad, or remorseful. Those were happy tears that threatened to fall.

Before they knew it, father and daughter reached the end of the aisle. Vince stood with an arm out for his bride to take, an exuberant beam playing on his face.

Peter took in an inward breath. He wasn't ready to let go of her; it seemed like just yesterday that she would crawl up in his lap to watch the morning news.

"Dad," Jamie began in a whisper. When that didn't work, she tried again, "Daddy?"

The billionaire broke free from his thoughts and looked back at his daughter. "Yes, darling?"

"You can let go of me now," the brunette spoke with a little smile curling at her lips.

Peter nodded, a rough sigh escaping his lips. With much difficulty, he let go of her arm. The billionaire pursed his lips together into a thin line as he watched the sandy blonde take his little girl by the arm.

As Jamie and Vince passed the elder Fleming, the brunette called back to him, "I love you, dad, thank you," with a grateful smile.

Peter walked back to his wife, who was already looking through teary eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her to watch the wedding unfold.

The billionaire looked back at the bride and the groom, who were holding hands and smiling back at each other. He remembered that feeling; young love was passionate, though as the years went on, it would be more than just passion, it would be companionship. They would bicker and make up, they would create their own memories for years down the road; maybe they would even be parents one day.

As much as Peter Fleming hated giving up his daughter to another man, he knew that his little girl was safe. Vince was a Palm City police officer and Jamie was a certified paramedic. It was obvious that they both wanted to be successful in life.

Either way, he had to remain open minded.

**So, there we have it. Reviews are highly appreciated. **


End file.
